vipertvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return
The Return is the Season 4 premiere episode of Viper, and 57th episode overall. It premiered on NBC on September 22, 1998. In Germany, it premiered on ProSieben on May 7, 2000. Synopsis After the destruction of the first Viper RT/10-based Defender, Cole has been permanently reassigned, whilst Westlake and Frankie Waters were suspended. However, Metro City is once again hit by a crime wave - a series of truck hijackings. Plot The episode opens at the test track, where Frankie Waters and Sherman Catlett are overlooking a red Viper being tested. Frankie is not happy about the current candidate, who may have been the Dakar Rally champion, as Frankie feels he doesn't have it in himself to take on the Defender. However, Catlett tells him that Cole can not be reassigned to the team, as the higher-ups are still reeling over the destruction of a $5,000,000 vehicle. Then, similar to the scene in Pilot, the driver again proves unable to handle the Viper, once an obstacle is rolled out to the scene, and crashes. Frankie is annoyed that it's now the sixth driver who has proven to be unable to handle the Viper, just as Catlett's phone rings, and he learns that there has been yet another truck hijacking. Catlett tells Frankie that the new Viper will arrive in 24 hours, only for Frankie to remind him that they still don't have a driver. The scene cuts to a laboratory, where a new, blue Viper GTS Coupe is shown, and Julian Wilkes is sitting around a computer. Just then, the door opens and Agent Harper (Pyper-Ferguson) walks in, as Julian stands up. As Harper informs him that the new Viper will be delivered in a convoy, Julian doesn't like the arrangement and makes a phone call, asking the other party to deliver the Viper themselves. *TO BE CONTINUED* Trivia (Joe Nipote), Julian (Dorian Harewood) and Joe (James McCaffrey).]] This episode marks the return of Joe Astor, who was last seen in Episode 12, "Crown of Thorns". Astor would stay on for the remainder of the series' run. Also returning was Julian Wilkes with "Special Guest Star" billing. Wilkes would make two more guest star appearances in the show. After being in the wheelchair during Season 1, Julian can now walk normally due to his new invention. The new Viper also features a Hovercraft mode, that would only be used twice throughout the season, possibly due to the high cost of the stunt. Frankie is again sporting a clean-shaven look, as seen in Season 1. During Season 2 and Season 3, Frankie had a goatee. However, Joe Nipote had shaved it off when he had auditioned for a role in "It's True!" (another Bilson/DeMeo production). The German title for the episode is "Joes Comeback". Quotes :(The blue Viper GTS pulls into the Complex. Westlake takes her gun and walks towards the car) :(Joe Astor gets out of the car) :Westlake: Hold it right there. Put your hands up. :Joe: (Turns around) Not quite the welcome I was expecting, but... :Westlake: Dr. Wilkes is supposed to be bringing the car. Who are you? :Joe: Where's Frankie? :Westlake: Frankie? :Joe: Yeah, Frankie. The only one who has clearance to be here? :Westlake: Let me see some ID. Now. :(Joe slips the Viper's keys into the pocket, before attempting to disarm Westlake. Westlake throws him on the floor, aims her gun, now loaded, at him) :Westlake: Blink, and you get a third eye. :Joe: Okay. :Frankie: (Walks in) Hey, Westlake, I figure as soon as we get thing working and... (Notices Joe) Westlake, what the hell are you doing? That's Joe! Astor! :Joe: Frankie? :Westlake: You're Joe Astor? (Joe smirks at her) Why the hell didn't you just say something? (Releases Joe) :Joe: Well, we were having so much fun I... :Westlake: I could have blown your head off. :Joe: Not without these. (holds up the pistol's magazine) :Joe: So who actually did it, you or Cole? :Westlake: Did what? :Joe: Blew up my old Viper. :Frankie: Hey, don't look at me. :Westlake: Well, I guess technically that would have been me. But... :Joe: Technically? So, someone else could have done that? :Frankie: Don't look at me. :(Upon learning that Julian might be in trouble, Joe is about to set off in the Viper) :(Westlake follows him) :Joe: Where are you going? :Westlake: I'm coming with you. :Joe: No thanks, I'll be okay on my own. Besides, you're not authorized. :Westlake: And you are? :(They get in the Viper) :Joe: Um, look, Detective Westlake, I'm not sure how you're used to operate, but I pretty much work alone. :Westlake: Oh well, never hurts to have back-up, especially when she's carrying a badge. :Catlett: What do you mean you're in the Viper? I thought you just said the Viper was stolen? :Westlake: It was, but not the real one. :Catlett: What? Alright, hold it. You're telling me that Julian Wilkes has been kidnapped when he was delivering what, a fake Viper? :Westlake: That about sums it up. :Catlett: So where's the real one? :Westlake: I'm in it. :Catlett: You're not authorized to drive that car. :Westlake: Oh well, I'm not driving. :Catlett: Then who is? :Westlake: (To Joe) Say hello to Sherman Catlett. :Joe: Sherman? :Catlett: Who the hell is that? :Joe: Joe Astor. :Catlett: Joe--Joe Astor? Where did you come from? :Joe: Last stop before this, Morocco. :Catlett: What the hell? You're not authorized to drive that car either. Alright, you listen to me, you two get back here right now. You hear me? That is an order! :Joe: (hangs up) (to Westlake) He mentioned an order, automatic response. :(Catlett and his partner, Agent Harper had ordered Joe to hand over the Viper's keys) :(Joe and Westlake leave the office) :Joe: Those idiots are gonna get Julian killed. :Westlake: Yeah, well, only if we let them. :Joe: I was hoping you would say that. (Pulls out a set of keys) :Westlake: That's the keys of the Viper! :Joe: Yeah, I hope that guy Catlett's got cab fare. :(Upon learning that Joe has agreed to become the Viper's driver, once again) :Catlett: This is great, this is really great. I couldn't be happier. :Joe: Oh, I'm sure we can fix that. Category:Season 4 episodes